In one series of studies we will test hormonomimetic compounds against closed populations of mosquitoes housed in room-sized chambers. We will determine whether presence of larvae and suspended organic matter affect the stability of these compounds. We will attempt to increase stability by means of various techniques. We will determine whether these compounds affect oviposition pattern and ability to hibernate. In another series of studies we will study hormonal control of ovarian development. We will study the manner in which blood-feeding affects ovarian development and will determine the role of the corpora allata in maturation of the gut wall. In addition, using perfusion techniques, we will attempt to identify the presence of circulating hormones. In arbovirus studies, we will determine whether insect hormones affect the development of virus and will examine the relationship between the ovary and viruses. In addition we will continue our studies on the association of vector antigen with virus propagated in these vectors. We propose to continue our studies on competition between Aedes aegypti and Aedes bahamensis on Grand Bahama Island.